Kismet
by PoorLenore
Summary: A year after the fearsome flight, has Lisa finally found love? As with all my stories, read before judging! Several oneshots.
1. Kismet

I'm back! Not in black, though it would've made a good rhyme.

Welcome to my attempt at a Red Eye fanfic. Please buckle your seatbelts, and put your seats in the upright position. The captain has turned on the "No Smoking" light (& for good reason. Those things stink!). Sit back, and enjoy your flight!

Wow, I didn't realize how well that worked until I finished typing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Red Eye. I tried to buy Cillian Murphy a little while ago, but I was outbidded. Apparently, Christian Bale just _had_ to have him for his Batman movie. _Que sera, sera._ Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since that fateful flight. A year of constantly peering over her shoulder. A year of jumping at every crack the floor made, or every squeak of a door. A year of dreading the darkness .A year of virtually no sleep. A year on edge. A year of fear.

It had been one hell of a year for Lisa Reisert.

The world of dreams and darkness disappeared as she opened her eyes and grudgingly moved to silence the blaring siren that her alarm clock had become. _8:00 a.m_. She was an hour late. It didn't faze her as much as it would've before.

A year ago, she would've gone into a frenzy, rushing everywhere, internally upset that her schedule had been tampered with. Even six months ago, it would've shown that a flaw in her perfectly planned schedule of sleep, eat, and work was something she could not handle and breaking down was almost a certainty.

She was much less neurotic now, especially after she got used to having her roommate change her clock.

"You wake up far too early." He always said. When Lisa refused to alter her routine, he took it upon himself to see that the over-worked, manic red-head got more sleep.

Moving as fast as her still-half-sleeping limbs could move her (a speed that a drunk snail could've probably beat), she prepared for her morning cycle. It was only when she got into the long hallway that their bathroom made that she realized the shower, which she desperately needed before accomplishing any task, was occupied. By her boyfriend, nonetheless.

Deciding it would be futile to rush him, she sighed and sat on the counter, wrapped only in a towel, and waited. Said counter stretched from one side of the hall to the other, and was the main connecter between her and one of her roommates dwelling. The other's room was located downstairs. She would still be asleep, though. Working the night shift did have its perks.

The size of their inappropriately-named "apartment" dawned on Lisa yet again. She had moved in over three months ago but was still not used to the colossal abode. Besides this bathroom and the two rooms next to it, there was another hallway that led to a balcony over-looking a sparkling lake. It had been added by Lisa's lover as a special birthday present.

Also in the hallway were the stairs leading to the first floor. She could hardly believe it when she first heard of it. An apartment with two floors, both of them quite spacious? It was a large change from the crappy, three-roomed home that she used to call her own.

Staring at the door that separated the narrow corridor from the much smaller room that actually contained the toilet and the shower, the question of how long could a man spend washing floated around her head. She jumped from the counter and started to pace back and forth, her anxious actions surfacing once again. Fevered green eyes glanced at the clock. She loved him to death, but he really knew how to work her nerves.

Finally, her distraught psyche got the best of her. Standing face-to-face with the door, she started banging on it, her enclosed fist coming down hard as she released the anxiety of being late.

"Are you done?!" No answer. "Seriously, I need to get to work!"

The water turned off. _Ah, finally…., _she thought with relief as the oak door opened, but only darkness greeted her. She walked forward, pushing the door open slightly more. Before she could blink, a limb shot out and drew her into the ill-lighted room. The contents of the bathroom flew by her in a whirlwind. The crystal towel rack with both towels missing, the mystical toilet that always seemed to stay clean, the shower surrounded with glass walls.

She was slammed into the wall between the amazing toilet and the glass shower, the force that pulled her in now holding her hands against the marble surface, stopping her from moving. When Lisa looked back at the door, drawn to it by the fact it was the only source of light, she only saw one thing. Well, two things, technically.

Two deep cerulean orbs stared back in a way that made her heart melt and shivers slither down her spine.

"Jackson….? What are you—"she wasn't able to finish. A set of lips crashed onto hers with a forceful yet completely intoxicating kiss. All words became impossible as she fell under the power of her only known weakness in this world.

It took Jackson seven months before he snaked his way back into Lisa's world. After the flight from hell, she had become even more obsessed with work, finding it her only true peace. If she wasn't at work, it was a safe bet that she was either headed there, or just getting back. The only other activities were eating and sleeping.

She had conquered her fears, for the most part. The doorbell made her cringe no longer. The prospect of having human contact almost seemed like a worthwhile adventure. The only thing she hadn't overcome was her dreams. The terrible night visions consisted of the same thing each time; icy blue eyes piercing her flesh, and a raspy voice that repeated one thing over and over.

_I may have to steal you……_

The illusions haunted her every night, without end. So much so that, when she awoke to see Jackson sitting on the edge of her bed, Lisa doubted that she was truly awake.

"Just another dream…" she muttered with a sad tone, too tired to be worried about the fact that disappointment followed. This brought a smile to the imaginary Jackson's face as he stood up and walked closer, finally leaning over her. He pushed hair out of her half-closed eyes and leaned in closer until he whispered in her ear.

"Not this time, Leese…." The all-too-real and familiar voice shook Lisa out of her daze. Immediately, she threw herself back, away from this demon that had somehow escaped from her mind. It probably wasn't the smartest move, seeing as how she flew off the bed and landed on the floor. Despite her unplanned tumble, she was able to get up and make it halfway to the door before Jackson launched himself over the bed to stop her. They rolled on the floor for several minutes, fighting. Lisa's mind wasn't great on specifics, but she did (and probably always will) remember what happened afterwards.

Lisa's past ingenuity and determination had failed her as Jackson held her wriggling body, one hand over her mouth, stopping any chance of screaming. He eventually got weary of struggling with her, so a sharp knee to the groin was used to subdue the fighting woman. This resulted in them both falling onto the bed, Lisa underneath with Jackson straddling her hips. He made sure to keep one hand over her mouth (she was still attempting to scream) but used the other to hold her wrists above her head.

_It's finally over…_, she thought as she laid there. _He's really gonna kill me._

But something happened. The dominant, sneering look that always seemed to accompany Jackson's celestial eyes was replaced by something different. A dreamy look that made the hairs on the back of Lisa's neck stand on end. As his face moved closer to hers, his hand was removed and started to stroke her cheek. She didn't scream; too mesmerized in wondering what he was going to do. He was an inch from her face. So close, she could smell the sharp scent emanating from him that she'd never noticed before. Finally, they both stopped playing the tease and met halfway.

That was the first time she conceded to the secret desires that burned without her awareness; the first time she admitted to herself that fear was not the only feeling she had for this man. She accepted that he had a certain extent of power over her, even if it wasn't physical.

They kept meeting at night for two months. It would only be when the sun set, though. She would fall asleep in his arms, then awake alone until the next moon. Lisa wondered how long it would last like this and how much more she could take. It was becoming physically impossible to be away from him even for only a day. She silently wished for something to happen to keep them together longer. The wish was answered.

It had been a normal date, with her once again dozing off, safe in his arms. She woke up the next morning, not opening her eyes for fear of him not being there. It had become a ritual of hers to wait several minutes before coming to terms with the fact that he _wasn't_ there. While mentally preparing herself, she got a whiff of something good. Sharp, familiar……

Lisa shot up, just nearly missing Jackson's head as he moved back. Looking around, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. The room was much wider, being able to hold a bed, a desk, three dressers, a bookcase, and a mirror.

"Good morning" said the cause of her arousal as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Welcome to your new home."

As with almost everything else in their relationship, Jackson wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to Lisa moving in with him. But, then again, Lisa didn't really mind. It took her no time to gather her few belongings and make herself at home.

The only other person in the building was Jackson's "associate". A secluded girl of about twenty-four, she wasn't bothersome in any sense of the word. And Lisa was confident that there was nothing between her and Jackson besides business. All in all, not a bad third roommate.

Lisa was torn back to the present as Jackson broke the kiss. He was by no means done, but she pushed him away.

"Lenore's still downstairs…" she said breathlessly, feigning concern to use as an excuse. Truthfully, she wanted to kiss him again and never stop, but the looming threat of missing work made her hold back.

"Charging elephants couldn't disturb her." He said with a smirk, seeing through her scheme. He bent to kiss her again, but she had enough emotional strength left to turn her face away. Something she didn't count on, though; Jackson Rippner was not going to be denied.

Instead of going for the lips again, he lightly kissed her jaw line. He kept kissing, making his way slowly down her neck. This was a game they both knew well; "Make Lisa Crazy Enough Until She Submits". Its success rate was 100, and this time was no different.

She could already feel her knees weakening. The beautiful smirk that lit Jackson's face wasn't helping, either. He moved over to the other side of the neck and back up to her face. She accommodated by turning her head. Her stamina was disintegrating. He stopped at her cheek, and brought his head back to see if his evil plan had worked.

It had.

Lisa faced him with a smile of failure. Lifting her leg up, she reached around him, across the enclosed space and pushed the door closed. The automatic lock would ensure that there would be no visitors. Smiling mischievously, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss that she had been longing for.

It looked like another "sick day" for Lisa Reisert.

That's the end! If someone didn't get it from the summary, this was only a one-shot. Well, tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Just no flaming. If you flame me, I will be forced to send an equally nasty response back out of self-defense. I'm sorry; it's just the way it goes. I will take constructive criticism, though.

Bowie rocks. Peace out!


	2. In the Other's Eyes

Alright, I have to give credit to a great author, Midnight Tango, for giving me this idea. This is one of three poems that will be updtaed to this story. I hope you like it!

Just a small poem about Jackson and Lisa.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything remotely relating to _Red Eye_.

* * *

_In the Other's Eyes_

A chance meeting

A happenstance greeting

Of two peculiar souls

One a sinner

One a saint

Each with different goals

Fate brought them together

And tore them apart

But they would meet again.

Each with a single purpose

Clouding their mind

Revenge for all the pain

They fought endlessly

A battle waged on

Ending with only one to reign

On the surface, there was hatred

But as their eyes met

Destiny saw through their disdain

Neither would admit it

Or entertain the thought

But they began to realize

It wasn't venom

It wasn't malice

What they saw in the other's eyes.

Through the fighting

And, somehow, the pain

Grew in both hearts, adoration

It was new

This feeling of love

But it was their destination.

No more disguise

No more masks

No more lies

For once

They gave in to

What they saw in the other's eyes.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Leave a review! It'll be much appreciated.

Bowie rocks. Peace out! v


	3. Absurd Affection

The street was silent,

Glowing from lamplight.

All were in bed,

Asleep in the night.

Except for one

Lost, angry soul.

Determined and driven,

He walked with a goal.

He crept through the cove,

Quiet as a mouse.

Until finally

He came to the house.

He slid in without a sound.

His prey had been found.

While she slept at peace

His anger decreased.

He'd forgotten how lovely

In real life, she seemed.

All he had before this

Were strife-ridden dreams.

Did the brick walls and bolted doors

Think they could hide

A beauty such as her

Locked away inside?

Her soft hair

Her creamy skin;

Things of her, the girl

He could never win.

Though times he beseeched,

This girl, he couldn't reach.

She cringed from his touch;

But he wanted her so much.

He tried his best

To leave her behind.

It failed all too well

Their fates seemed entwined.

How could he live

When his mind was haunted?

Visions of the girl

He so desperately wanted.

He tried to stay away

But his heart had gone astray.

Only for her it churned

Though its love was unreturned.

She was his heaven

And he was her hell.

Despite what was said,

He knew that fact well.

Would she ever love him

In that normal way?

Or, for his sins,

Was this his price to pay?

He wanted her bad;

He couldn't deny.

Each little thing she did

Always caught his eye.

Why was he haunted,

Tormented and such?

Even for his deeds

It seemed a little much.

But lust was his curse

And love, it's brother.

Why must it be her

And not another?

But the answer was simple and clear;

She was the only thing he held dear.

And as she lay before him

He smiled, though his future was grim.

It was time to go

He had to admit.

But as he stared,

He couldn't seem to quit.

He watched her in silence

All while she slept.

Each time he went,

Those visions he kept.

He'd never forget

The look on her face.

As she lay down,

A sleeping sweet grace.

He had to go, but he'd be back.

His love, his obsession never seemed to slack.

A kiss goodbye and out the door

To spend the day alone once more.

All the while thinking

About the one sleeping.

His devotion to her never would die

His beauty, his love, his life and his lie.

Hey there all! I know; I've been AWOL for far too long. I am trying to work, but it hasn't been going well. Hopefully more will be coming soon, but for now, enjoy this Jackson poem!


End file.
